Dear Future Girlfriend
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Just please, if I can ask you one last thing - love him with all your heart. Love him with everything you've got because you never know when it'll end. And when it does, hold those memories close, just like I am. Love his past girlfriend.


**Disclaimer: I own the storyline but that's about it. **

**~ Dear [Future] Girlfriend ~ **

I only ask one thing of you; just take good care of him, okay? You have the one person who means **everything **to me, and even though it hurts to let him go, I guess if you love someone... you just want them to be happy, right? I hope you make him happy, happier than I've ever made him.

When he's happy, his brown eyes sparkle and when he's sad, they turn the lightest shade of brown. His laugh is loud, and when he's nervous, he laughs louder than you could ever imagine. He gives you these butterflies that just won't go away, no matter how much you try to focus.

He loves to skateboard and surf; never try to stop him doing either of those things, please don't change him. He loves to eat meat, in fact... he loves to eat anything, but he has diabetes; I tried my best to keep away from all that sugar that he loves _so _much, it's hard work, but he'll listen.

He's shy at times, but when he comes out of his shell, it's worth the wait. He'll always do his best to make you smile, even when you don't even feel like it, and he always manages to do so.

He'll goof around a lot, because even though we're eighteen, he still loves to mess around sometimes. He'll have random moments that will never fail to make you laugh, and will guarantee that you feel even more in love with him than you were before, even if it seems impossible.

He's just the type of boy that you can't get out of your head, so I may as well tell you now that there's no point even trying. He'll keep you up at night, and he'll be the first thing on your mind when you wake up every morning. You'll think about him day and night, you could be shopping and you'll see something he'll like or you could even just be sitting at home and something will pop into your head. Whatever it is, he'll never leave your mind.

He's amazingly sweet, nobody else even compares. And one day you'll find yourself on the phone to him until three in the morning, you'll fall asleep to the sound of his voice and he'll fall asleep to the sound of your steady breaths.

His eyes are beautiful, I found myself always looking into them, seeing so much... you can tell exactly what he's thinking about just by looking at his eyes. If he looks away from you, make sure you ask him what's wrong because even though he'll never ask for help, if you ask him what's wrong... he'll open up and you'll find yourself doing the same.

His favourite colour is blue, he said it was the first thing he noticed about me... my blue eyes. I'm sure you have blue eyes too, he sure does fall for girls like us. He has his own smell, and after a while you'll get to know it. He'll walk up behind you, and you'll know it's him without him even speaking.

His family are the most amazing people you'll ever meet, they'll welcome you with open arms and you'll feel like one of the family. His mom is possibly the scariest woman you'll ever meet but once she lets you in, you'll find out how sweet and funny she is. His dad is a quiet man, but he'll welcome you all the same. And his little brother is possibly the most adorable little boy you'll ever meet, he's going to be just like his big brother.

He gets scared easily, and when he's scared, he'll run but he always, always comes back, no matter what. I remember this one time, he panicked because it looked like he was proposing to me. I'll never forget the look on his face, and even though I was angry, it still made me smile when he wasn't looking.

He's terrible at lying, but he rarely ever does. He'll make you smile when he does. He's loyal and amazing, I hope you love him half as much as I do.

He'll hold you when you're upset and he'll kiss away your tears, and you'll feel like there's nothing in this world that could ever hurt you. Because that's what he does, he makes you feel so safe. He'll wrap his arms around you, and you'll feel protected... and loved.

Just please, if I can ask one more thing of you – love him with all your heart. Love him with everything you've got, kiss away his tears, hold him when he's down, tell him you love him as often as you can. Because even though he'll probably love you back, you never know when the world will come crashing down and things will end. Just promise me that you'll forever keep the memory of being with him close to your heart, never _hate _him. Just hold those memories close forever, just like I am and I will do for as long as I live.

Love,

His [past] girlfriend.


End file.
